The Warrior of Bravery
by Dragowolf1999
Summary: A Boy's adventure in the battlefield! :D


The Warrior of Bravery

CRASH! The plates fell to the ground out of my arms. "Draco you lazy Bum!" yelled my uncle Lao Chin. "Why is it that always when you're in the shop, EVERYTHING BREAKS?" Lao Chin complained.

"But uncle-" I attempted to explain.

"No Buts…M-M-M-MRAGAAAA!" Lao Chin yelled into the sky. Yup, that was how my life was before I was in the war. I still wonder if anybody knew what would happen that day.

After chores I sat in a tree thinking about what had happened. I listened to the birds. I smelled the forget-me-nots. Ching Chuang village is the most peaceful village you'll find in china. Just then I heard faint marching sounds. March. Step. March. Then I heard loud trumpet sounds in the distance. The whole village was gathering. I ran there as fast as I could which actually wasn't very fast at all. When I got there I realized to my dread that they were calling men to war.

"Ching Family!" The royal envoy (who is a man usually from the government) called as the village elder's son came forward to take the scroll. He went down the list until he got to my name. "Will the Don family soldier step forward?" the envoy yelled to the crowd. I was about to walk away when Lao Chin pushed me into the envoy. "Hey! I remember you boy, Where is your father, Don Zhou? Asked the envoy.

"S-S-S-Sir…. He died in an invasion of our village…" I stammered. Yes, Years ago in an invasion years ago, both my parents died protecting the village from those Yellow Turban idiots. The Yellow turbans are a group of people who do violent thing to preach their ways.

"W-W-WHAT! Don Zhou was as powerful as the great Cao Pi! We're going to lose! The envoy started crying.

"Sir… I'll join if needed" I offered meekly.

"Sure, but it won't change a thing," the envoy moaned. After a few minutes the envoy was finished and told us to go pack our things. I high-fived my best friend Shing Bo and we went to pack our things. Shing Bo and I have been friends ever since we were five years old. I was the brains and he was the brute strength. We always got each other out a problem if we got in one. I took my father's old buckler blade. (I didn't dare take his legendary weapon given to him by the emperor.) I also took a knife, my mother's bow and arrow food also, and even my pajamas.

"Hey you look like a merchant, not a warrior. Pack light," Shing Bo advised.

"But I all this stuff to survive" I whined.

"All you need is armor, weapon, side weapon and a Bow and arrow" Shing Bo said calmly.

"Whatever" I Grumbled. So all the young men got on horses. (I got on my horse Thunder.) Then we were off to the barracks.

After a few days of traveling I awoke to the yelling of Shing Bo. "We're almost to the barracks." There ahead I learned everything I know now. A few minutes later I herded Thunder to the hose trainer who trained war horses. As I walked through the barracks, I groaned under the weight of my travel bags. On the way to my room I met a little old man who said, "Hello my good sir. How are you? Why do you carry so much? All you need is a side weapon, main blade, bow and arrow and armor."

"I need all this to survive." I replied.

"No you don't" he denied as he drew a tiny sword.

"What are you-" I stated to ask. He used his sword to push my bags high into the air above two buildings. He then wall jumped all the way up the buildings and sliced my bag in half he then began slicing my pajamas, my fine food and pretty much all of my belongings. One by one my Bow and arrow, my buckler blade and my knife fell into my arms.

"By the way, I'm the master" the little old man said as he fell with a soft thud.

The next few days were the hardest of my life. I have to admit, I threw up a few times during those days. During mornings we did 500 perfect push-ups and 1,000 sit-ups. In the afternoons we did combat practiced and archery practice. During nights we practiced horse riding combat. By the fourth day I was the best of the recruits. Yup they were the hardest days of my life but some of the best days of my life. I actually felt so good about myself that I dreaded the sixth day when we were to leave to the battlefield.

"I'm so proud of you!" the master said.

"Thank you sir!" I yelled loudly.

"I have been meaning to give this to you." The master said with joy in his tone as he handed me bright blue armor which shined radiantly in the sun. "This is the Dragon Armor, I have worn this in my own battles" the master explained.

"You have my gratitude sir, but why me? I asked.

"You will know when it is time" the master said with a smirk. After an about an hour we were off to war against the Yellow Turbans.

"Hello and welcome to the war camp" Greeted a tall man. He had kind eyes medium sized nose and a small goatee just like mine. He wore a green tunic and a general's hat with a red jewel in it. "My name is Liu Bei," the general said while Shing Bo and I bowed. Liu Bei, who was known for his virtues, was one of three legendary leaders battling for control of china. They decided to make an alliance to try stopping the chaos caused by Zhang Jiao and his brothers Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang. "Let me see your weapons" Lord Liu Bei ordered. Shing Bo showed him his wooden lance. Liu Bei took the lance and broke it. He then gave Shing Bo a lance with a golden "mane". It was made of steel and had a pearl in it. "This is called the "Lance of Lions"." Liu Bei explained.

I handed him my buckler blade and in return he gave me a shield, er no a blade actually it was both a shield and a blade with "teeth" on its edges. "This is the dragon shield. Use as a defense and an offence." Liu Bei explained calmly. For the next few minutes Shing Bo and I examined our weapons. Then a soldier with torn clothing fell through the door.

"Lord Liu Bei…the man …Zhang Bao…is causing… a rock fall…that killing our men." The soldier reported wearily.

"Then please recall them sergeant." Liu Bei ordered with much urgency. "Don Draco, Shing Bo, please go and stop this madman before he causes more deaths!" Liu Bei asked as though the world depended in it.

"Yes sir! But why us?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Because I sense potential in you." Lord Liu Bei replied. As Shing Bo and I got on our horses I thought about how much of an honor it was to serve under Liu Bei. Within minutes we were off to stop Zhang Bao.

A half hour after we left base we saw a battalion of twenty men. We had the element of surprise. Shing Bo and I moved our horses in cover, and then we took out our bow and arrows. In about one minute there were only five enemy soldiers left plus Zhang Bao. Shing Bo motioned for me to wait. He galloped up ahead and killed the remaining five but before I could warn him, Zhang Bao jumped from behind Sing Bo and knocked him off his horse. Zhang Bao then slashed Shing Bo's horse's neck. I could tell Shing Bo was angry. I dismounted Thunder and tied him to a tree. I then ran to help Shing Bo. When I came into view, I saw horror. Shing Bo's Face was bloody and Zhang Bao was barely scratched. With one final yell, Shing Bo ran toward Zhang Bao with his lance up. Zhang Bao laughed as he dodged Shing Bo's attack and sliced his neck. "That's for killing my men" Zhang Bao said as he spit on Shing Bo's body and took his lance. I couldn't believe it. This…demon killed my only and best friend. I was angry. I was really angry.

I ran toward Zhang Bao and put a deep gash down his back. "Arrghh! Who are you!" Zhang Bao yelled. He then drew his sword and began attacking me. I blocked most of his hits until his sword smashed against my armor. He then jumped on me making me cough blood. "Any last words?" Zhang Bao whispered.

"Yes…come closer," I asked wearily. He fell for it. As soon as he got closer I pulled out the knife that was strapped to my leg and plunged it into his chest. He bellowed in agony as I got up and kicked his weapon away

"I shall kill you insolent fool!" Zhang Bao threatened pulling the knife out of his chest and stated running toward me. I managed to parry him. I jumped and brought the Dragon's shield unto Zhang Bao. Within seconds, he died. With the last of my strength, I limped over to his sword and strapped his weapon to my back. Exhausted, I fainted.

When I to, I was on top of a castle which was Zhang Jiao's castle. There is the man of the hour!" Liu Bei said cheerfully "Come here" He instructed. When I got there, I crouched. Liu Bei took out his sword. "I Liu Bei, leader of the Shu Force ask Sir Don Draco to come with me into battles as one of my own officers." Lord Liu Bei asked gently but with an official tone.

"Of course!" I answered surprise with honor.

"Then I now dub you as The Warrior of Bravery. Liu Bei said. Then all around the castle exploded with cheering.

Liu Bei told me to go back to Ching Chuang village to write about my adventure. That was my first battle but I recently got a letter from Lord Liu Bei telling me about a battle against the tyrant king Dong Zhou would start soon and I look forward to fighting in it bravely.


End file.
